We Belong Together
by Christy aka just me
Summary: From present to future. A challenge about love. J/H


We Belong Together Jake drove her bike at top speed down the highway. She didn't really have a destination, but had to get away from HIM, fast. Despite the speed and the wind blowing coldly through her ears, she could still hear his voice. 

********** 

"I met this girl. You would like her." 

"Am I supposed to like a girl that just stole my boyfriend?" 

"Well, I guess . . ." 

"Why?" 

"C'mon Jake. What kind of relationship do we have, really? It's crazy!" 

"Is it because I won't sleep with you?" 

"Jake. It's not like that. Honest. Me and Bambi just really hit it off." 

********** 

Tears were stinging in her eyes. She knew she should stop and relax somewhere, or at least, slow down. Suddenly, a squirrel ran in front of her motorcycle. There was not much she could do but swerve and pray that she missed it. Unfortunately, though, when she turned the handlebars one way, her body went the opposite direction. She flew sideways into a tree, and rolled a bit down the side of the ditch. 

"Oh." She moaned. Her right side hurt insanely and she wished she could just pass out. Luck was with her at that point, because as soon as her eyelids fluttered shut, she slipped into unconsciousness. 

********** 

"Bambi? What kind of name is that? Sounds like a flake." 

"That's not nice." 

"This from a guy who's breaking up with his long-time girlfriend." 

"We haven't been together so long." 

"But we've been through a lot of shit. Or doesn't that matter?" 

"Hmm. Well, me and Bambi are crazy for each other." 

"I knew it. You guys are having sex." 

********** 

Jake yawned. She didn't want to wake up but had an urge to open her eyes. Slowly, she peeked out of one eyelid. 'Huh?' She thought. 

"Do you want your jello?" 

"What?" She tried sitting up and immediately winced in pain. 

"You probably don't want to do that. You got pretty banged up." The guy said. 

"Who are you?" Jake asked weakly. 

"Oh, sorry. Rick. And you are?" He had a sweet, mischievous smile, and sparkling green eyes. 

"Jake, Jacqueline Pratt. Doesn't it say that on my chart? How did I get in a hospital, anyway?" She looked around, gently, surveying her surroundings. 

"You got in an accident. Cracked a few ribs." 

"How's my bike?" She demanded. 

"Don't know. It's red, with whip cream." 

"My bike? No it's black . . ." She looked confused. 

"The jello. Can I eat it if you're not?" 

"Okay, whatever. What's with you and jello?" She grinned. 

"I'm just hungry, and I like bugging cute girls." He flashed her another smile. 

"Oh. Well are you a patient here?" 

"No way. I'm a . . . volunteer." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, really. Okay, no. I stole my dad's bens and he pressed charges. On me! I have to work off my community service somewhere. So what about you? Stealing that bike from your . . . boyfriend?" 

"Two questions in one. Impressive. I was running away from my ex-boyfriend. He just broke up with me." 

"Man's an idiot." 

"Hmm." Jake mused. "Anyway, I should tell my school I'm here, and please come get me." 

"Where's your school?" 

"Rawley Academy." 

"New Rawley's not too far away. If you can get out of the hospital today, I'll drive you back." 

"Oh look at you. Don't even know me for half an hour and already you want to be my chauffeur. Okay, why not?" 

********** 

They stopped in front of Rawley for Girls. 

"Now, remember, get plenty of rest!" He joked in an authoritative voice. 

"Thanks. I'll try." She looked at him. Their eyes met and maybe it was the painkillers or the whole situation, but she knew she wanted to kiss him. He beat her to it, though, and cupped her face close to him as they locked-lips. As quickly as it started, the kiss was over and they sat back awkwardly. 

"Well, alright. Thanks again . . . uh . . . for the ride home." 

"No problem. And the towing company said they'd bring your bike out tomorrow morning." 

"Good. Well, okay. Bye." 

"Yeah, bye." 

********** 

2 weeks later:

"What are you guys doing? This is a single room." Jake protested to the men that were putting another bed on the one side of the room. 

"You're getting a roommate today. We should've had this bed in here before now." One of the men replied. 

"Shit." She whispered. How was she supposed to keep her secret now? 

"And this is you're room." She heard Hamilton's voice echoing down the hall. They stopped in the doorway. 

"This is your roommate, Jake Pratt. Jake, this is Richard Carter." 

"Just Rick." Those sparkling green eyes seemed to laugh at her. She rolled her eyes. "We've met." He commented as he kissed her hand. Hamilton's jaw dropped about a mile. 

"How . . .?" 

"Oh, yeah. Rick, this is my ex-boyfriend, Hamilton. And by the way, everyone here thinks I'm a guy." She explained. 

"How could anyone make that misconception?" He gave her a puzzled look. It was now Hamilton's turn to roll his eyes. 

********** 

"So, what? Are you guys a couple now?" 

"Yup." 

"Are you pretending to be a gay couple?" 

"Yup." 

"Does the . . ." 

"Hamilton! It's none of your business. We're broken up. I don't have to tell you everything about my life." 

"Well, aren't we still friends?" 

"I don't know. Friends don't treat friends like you did." 

"Oh, you're not still brooding about that. Are you?" 

"Hamilton. I'm leaving the common room now. I don't want you to follow me. As far as I'm concerned, our friendship is over." 

"Fine. I'll just have to tell my dad who you really are." 

**********   
5 years later:

There was a knock at the door. Her dog began to bark. 

"Calm down, Scout." She ordered and looked out the peephole. "Oh my gosh." She whispered and unlocked the door. 

"Hey." He smiled nervously as he stepped inside. "You have a nice place." 

"Thanks." Actually it was messy. She'd been in the process of cleaning up when he'd knocked. 

"Took a while to find, too. I just thought I'd come by to say hi. I haven't seen you in a while. I . . . I really, actually, missed you. I never see anyone from Rawley anymore." 

"Oh. You want something to drink? I have," she looked into the fridge "a couple of cokes." 

"Okay." 

"Um, move the pile of clothes off the couch and sit down." 

"I can help you with the cokes." 

"No, I got it pretty much under control. Thanks anyway." She screwed the lids off the bottles. As she turned to move, she realized Hamilton was just behind her, and Scout behind him. Ham reached for the bottles but at that moment, Scout decided to brush close to him. Hamilton fell toward Jake and the cokes were knocked out of her hands and on to her and the kitchen floor. The Saint Bernard puppy leapt forward and began lapping up the puddles of cola. Both Ham and Jake started laughing, Jake's body still partially under Hamilton. 

"I can't remember when I've laughed so hard." He got up and then helped her to her feet. 

"Probably at Rawley." 

"Those were good times. I miss that. I miss you. Do you think we could ever . . .?" 

"Maybe." She answered and shot him that quirky grin he remembered.   
The End or really just the beginning. 

[back]


End file.
